True Loves
by NAB
Summary: What If certain characters from BVTS and Charmed had joined the TARDIS crew. Alternative Universe


WHAT IF!

  
  


Disclaimer

  
  


These stories are my thoughts of what might happen if a certain Time Lord had companions other than their established ones. For example what would happen if:

The First Doctor had Xena and Gabrielle as companions as well as Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and Susan

The Second Doctor had Karen Mackenzie (Michelle Lee) and Val Ewing (Joan Van Ark) (from Knots Landing) as well as Jamie and Zoe

The Third Doctor had Claire McCarron (Margaret Colin, Independence Day) and Willie Pipal (Frances McDormand, Fargo, then known as Fran) (from a short lived detective show called Legwork) as well as Sarah Jane Smith.

The Fourth Doctor had Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, John Doggett, Monica Reyes and Clarice Starling (Jodie Foster) (Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal) as well as Romana (Lalla Ward) (and K9)

The Fifth Doctor had Lee Stetson (Bruce Boxleitner), Amanda King (Kate Jackson), Remington Steele (Pierce Brosnan) and Laura Holt (Stephanie Zimbalist) as well as Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka. 

The Sixth Doctor had Peter Boyd (Trevor Eve), Grace Foley (Sue Johnston), Frankie Wharton (Holly Aird), Mel Silver (Claire Goose) and Spencer Jordan (Wil Johnson) (Waking The Dead) as well as Melanie Bush

The Seventh Doctor had Jarod, Miss Parker, Athena (Paris Jefferson) and Aphrodite (Alexandra Tydings) (Xena's version, with a touch from yours truly) as well as Ace and Professor Bernice Summerfield.

The Eighth Doctor had Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews

Well think no more, the next series of stories will provide at least my answer to what might have happened. The characters(and some of the stories) do not belong to me, they belong to other people. I am borrowing them for my, and, hopefully others, entertainment and I will not be making any profit from their usage. I apologise if I offend anyone in anyway. 

  
  


Footnote

This may seem a strange set of stories. However there is a sort of a link which involves the Doctor enduring a third, and possible more devastating, trial (The War Games, Trial Of A Time Lord being the first two). At stake - his very life. However, that's for later. There is also some Slash involved (Female/Female - I can't stomach Male/Male)

but it wont be graphic, just a bit slushy. Sorry!!

1. Knots Landing was an American Soap which lasted for about fourteen years. It was a spin off of Dallas. Gary Ewing (Val's off and on Husband) was a member of the Ewing clan, JR, Bobby, who were oil tycoons. Mack Mackenzie (Karen's husband) was a crusading lawyer who entered the series after the third season. She was known as Karen Fairgate. Val and Karen are very close friends (which is why I chose them for this). However there is a slight role reversal here, Val tended to be the more 'romantic' (she was a best selling author) whereas, Karen was more practical. I will balance things out as time goes on.

2. Legwork was a very short lived American Television show of the 1980's which involved Claire McCarron, a Private Investigator who was always looking for the 'big job'. She drove a Porsche that she couldn't afford and got involved in the more serious natured cases (AIDS popped up in an episode). Willie Pipal, that was her name, was a DA who helped Claire now and then. Claire also had a brother called Fred.

3. Waking The Dead is probably my biggest gamble. It's a British Television Show which deals with the investigation of 'Cold Cases', cases that have gone unsolved after a certain amount of time. The main characters are a Superintendent, Peter Boyd, a Sergeant, Spencer Jordan who is coloured, but that is not relevant, an energetic Female Detective Constable (recently promoted to Sergeant) called Amelia Silver (Mel for short), A Pathologist, Frankie Wharton, who tends the mainstay of the investigation team. Without her Boyd would not have solved half his cases and a Psycho-Analyst for want of a better term called Grace Foley. Most of the stories I'm planning is going to be dealing with the investigation of murders.

  
  


I hoped that helped 

  
  


DOCTOR WHO/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER/CHARMED

  
  


Featuring The Eighth Doctor, Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, Piper, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews (Special Guests The White Guardian and The Black Guardian)

  
  


Prue Lives - But things are not as they seem - Enough said. This features the return of the White and Black Guardians from the Doctor Who - Key To Time Series and the Mawdryn Undead, Terminus, Enlightenment Arc - Also Maleus from The Awakening makes an appearance in this.

  
  


1:01 - True Loves

It was the second time the Doctor had seen The White Guardian like this. He was dressed like a Riverboat Gambler, the type that might have sailed the Mississippi Delta. He sat in a wicker chair with a glass beside him.

"Ah Doctor!" He said "Welcome back. Your tardiness does you credit."

"I came as soon as I heard," The Doctor said "What has happened?" 

The White Guardian smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"It's what's going to happen that concerns me," He said "The Dark One is about to obtain the 'True Loves'"

The Doctor closed his eyes in anguish. This was not good news.

"I see you know what that means," The White Guardian said.

"Armageddon," The Doctor said "If the 'True Loves' fall into the hands of the Dark One nothing short of killing them is going to stop him from using them to rule Earth, perhaps even destroying it."

"With a knock on effect for the entire universe."

The Doctor looked at the White Guardian.

"You want me to stop the Dark One getting his hands on the 'True Loves'?"

"Or kill them," The White Guardian said "I'd rather that you protected them until they are ready to fulfil their destiny."

The Doctor nodded.

"Do you know who the 'True Loves' are?"

The White Guardian smiled. He knew that the Time Lords had developed a myth about the 'True Loves' that had been passed on from generation to generation. He knew that nobody knew the true identity of the 'True Loves' bar possibly two or three people. One was Rassilon himself. It was he that took the 'True Loves' to Earth and ensured that kindly parents looked after them until they were ready to meet. He also ensured that when the meeting came it wouldn't be apparent that they were 'True Loves' until they needed to know. That time was fast coming. He also knew that his counterpart had scoured the universe looking for the 'True Loves' with the intention of making them his slaves and using their immense combined powers to rule and dominate. That's why the Doctor was here, that's why the 'True Loves' protectors were also in place.

"Yes," The White Guardian said "However, the one advantage we did have is that the 'True Loves' do not know each others identity. They are already close friends, but, they see others."

"Did?" The Doctor said "That means that something is about to change."

The White Guardian nodded in the affirmative.

"How?"

"The Dark One has convinced the 'True Loves' friends that the 'True Loves' have to be sacrificed to stop a demon called Maleus from entering this world."

"Wait a minute," The Doctor said "That's already happened. I stopped him."

"I know, Doctor," The White Guardian said.

The Doctor thought for a moment.

"How did he do it," He asked "How did he convince these friends that the 'True Loves' have to be united?"

"By convincing the person who translated a book known as the Codex that a certain word meant sacrifice rather than unite," The White Guardian smiled "They are now convinced that in order to save the world the 'True Loves' have to be sacrificed to Maleus. It's funny how a small mistranslation can cause so much trouble."

The Doctor sighed. That last statement was so true. Wars have started on words misunderstood or mistranslated. 

"All I need to do is to convince the idiot who did the translation that he has been fooled."

The White Guardian shook his head.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"The damage has already been done," The White Guardian said "One of the 'True Loves' is already heading for Maleus's lair to sacrifice herself thinking that it will stop Maleus from destroying the Earth."

"No chance!" The Doctor said.

"It's a noble gesture," The White Guardian said "A waste of time of course."

"What about the other?"

"She will follow out of loyalty."

"She?"

The White Guardian smiled.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said "The 'True Loves' are both female."

The Doctor nodded. It wasn't totally unheard of. One of the legends from Rassilon's time was that in order to ensure that the 'True Loves' were protected, they were created as the same sex, in this case female. The legend said that the protectors were also female to ensure total safety for the 'True Loves'. At least one part of the legend was true, the Doctor thought.

"If she hasn't gone yet, there is still a chance," The Doctor said "I will leave immediately."

The Doctor started to leave the grove.

"Doctor!"

  
  


The Doctor stopped.

"You've forgotten something."

The Doctor frowned.

"Of course," He said "Where am I going and who am I going to save."

"And?"

The Doctor looked puzzled.

"The protectors," The White Guardian said "That part of the legend is also true, the protectors are female. They live in a place called San Francisco and are known as The Charmed Ones. You need to contact them and obtain their help."

"Surely we don't have time for that."

"There'll be time, Doctor," The White Guardian said "I promise you."

The Doctor grimaced. Where had he heard that before?

  
  


A Cemetery in Sunnydale, California

This is suicide, Buffy Summers thought as she entered one of Sunnydale's twelve cemeteries. She had found out from Spike that this was where Maleus was using as his hideout. A certain sense of irony as this was also where the Master also had his hideout all that time ago. It was ironic because this was where she nearly sacrificed herself the last time she came here. She was back and it was for the same reason. She had decided, on finding out that she was one of the 'True Loves' Maleus was looking for, that she had to sacrifice herself in order to placate Maleus and give the rest of the Scoobies the time needed to put a plan of action to stop this maniac. She remembered the argument the gang had over this issue.

  
  


The Magic Box - A Few Hours Before

"Buffy, you need to wait," Giles said "At least give us a chance to figure out who 

your 'True Love' is."

"We can't wait that long," Buffy said "Maleus needs to be stopped now."

"You can't go in there alone," Xander said "Let me go with you."

"Are you my 'True Love'?"

"No," Xander said "We've already established that."

"Neither is Riley, neither is Angel and we can definitely rule Giles out, sorry Giles."

Giles shrugged in a non-committed fashion.

"We've been through all the possible candidates," Buffy said "Maleus needs a body. I'm giving him mine."

"You can't, Buff," Willow said "We need you."

Buffy took Willow's hands.

"I have to," She said.

Buffy got to her feet.

"Please don't try to stop me."

She headed towards the door and opened it. She stopped for a minute and looked back. Nobody could look at her, not even Dawn, her sister. Blinking back a tear, she opened the door and left.

  
  


A Crypt - Sunnydale

Buffy reached the entrance to 'Bad Guy Central' and took a deep breath. She stopped for a minute as she thought as she heard something moving behind her. Now was not the time for a vampire attack, she thought. Satisfied that it was her imagination, she opened the door and went in. Willow came out of hiding.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Buffy," She said "I'm not letting you do this alone."

She followed Buffy through the door.

  
  


The Millennium Clock - San Francisco

The Doctor looked at the Millennium Clock and thought about what happened when he last saw it. He remembered Grace Holloway and his battle with the Master for the Eye of Harmony. They were good yet painful memories. He nearly lost Grace at that time, something he wouldn't have been able to live with.

"I have to go and look her up," He said to himself.

"Look who up?"

The Doctor turned around and saw an attractive woman with short auburn hair standing next to him.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud," The Doctor said.

He held out his hand.

"Doctor John Smith."

The woman nodded in recognition of the name.

"You're the one who called," She said "I'm Phoebe Halliwell."

"Thank you for coming, Miss Halliwell," The Doctor said "We haven't got time to waste. I need you to take me to your sisters now."

"Whoa!" Phoebe said "We're not going anywhere until you tell me why."

The Doctor took a deep breath. He heard the White Guardian in his head telling him that there was time.

"My apologies," The Doctor said "Can I buy you a cup of coffee? I need to talk you about yours and your sisters destiny as protectors of the 'True Loves'."

"What!" Phoebe said.

Her voice was loud enough to attract attention. The Doctor looked around nervously.

"Please, Miss Halliwell," The Doctor said "This is serious. I know a great coffee shop nearby."

Phoebe shrugged. At least she should listen to what he had to say. She allowed the Doctor to take her arm and guide her towards the exit.

  
  


The Master's Lair - Sunnydale

Buffy walked down the stairs that lead to the Master's old lair. The stench of her old enemy, even after all these years, still lingered. She reached the bottom of the stairs and took Mr Pointy out of its hiding place in readiness.

"Maleus," She shouted "I'm here."

She continued into the lair and stopped where she 'died' all those years before. A gong echoed through the cavern shaking Buffy to her foundations. Despite her obvious fear, Buffy forced a smile and folded her arms.

"That's meant to impress me?" Buffy said "Come on, you can do better than that."

Laughter echoed through the chambers.

  
  


Outside The Master's Lair

Not far away, Willow stopped, rooted with fear as the laughter hit her eardrums. She took a deep breath.

"Okay, you can do this," She babbled "Buffy needs you."

She continued walking.

  
  


The Master's Lair

Buffy shook her head.

"I've heard it all before, Maleus," She said "Let's get this over with. You wanted the 'True Loves', you've got one of them."

A beam of light surrounded Buffy. Sounds of people screaming pierced her ears and thundered into her brain. She sunk to her knees.

"It's not enough, Slayer," A Voice thundered "I wanted you both."

"You're not going to get us both," Buffy shouted through the noise "I am offering myself as your willing slave."

The horned beast known as Maleus appeared before her.

"You were already my slave," He said "As your 'True Love' will be. Your True Love will disobey you and come to your rescue out of loyalty for you. The Codex prophesied it."

Maleus laughed.

"What's funny?"

"The irony that misinterpretation of one word can cause so much trouble."

"What word?"

"You will find out," Maleus said "When you and your True Love are mine for eternity."

"Go to hell!"

"Already here," Maleus said "You and your True Love are its chief damned souls."

Buffy could feel the pain intensify as images of her past life smashed into her head.

"I've already said I'll be your slave," Buffy said.

"I know, Slave," Maleus said "I'm trying to help you see who your True Love is so that you may be joined in my service."

  
  


Above the Master's Lair

From above, Willow could see Buffy on her knees in the beam of light. She tried to move to help but found that she couldn't. The pain of images entering her mind forced her to her knees.

"I must get Giles," She said.

Willow forced herself up and tied to leave but found a door slamming down in front of her. She sunk to her knees again. However, the pain was subsiding enough for her to watch images appear on an invisible screen, images of Buffy's life.

"Observe, Willow Danielle Rosenberg," A voice said in her head.

"Observe, Elizabeth Anne Summers," She heard Maleus say, it wasn't the same voice that spoke to her "Discover who your True Love is."

Willow could see Buffy look up at the screen. She looked herself and saw Xander almost knocking Buffy down on his skateboard. Despite herself, she smiled.

  
  


A Coffee Shop - San Francisco

"This is mind blowing," Phoebe said.

"It gets better," The Doctor said.

He looked nervously around.

"However it would be better if I discussed this with you and your sisters, as it concerns all of you."

Phoebe looked at the Doctor quizzically. What she had just heard certainly merited attention from her sisters. She nodded her agreement. The Doctor got to his feet.

"One question," Phoebe said.

"We haven't got time," The Doctor said.

"Why us?"

  
  


The Doctor sighed.

"Because as I explained to you before, the four of you have a shared destiny with the 'True Loves', you are the 'True Loves's protectors," He said "There's more, but, I can't tell you here."

"Why?"

"Because things are not as they seem," The Doctor said "I can't explain it here. You all have to hear it, especially Prudence Halliwell."

"Why should Prue want to hear it?"

"Please, Phoebe," The Doctor said.

Phoebe got to her feet and followed the Doctor.

  
  


The Master's Lair

Both Buffy, from her light prison, and Willow, from her hiding place, could see the last five years flash past. They had seen deaths; monsters, vampires and demons fought. Every single image had one thing in common, they all had Buffy and Willow in it, even the scene when Willow decided to go to UC Sunnydale over all other universities that she been accepted to go to, including some of the top universities in the United States.

"It's a good fight," Willow had said "I want in."

Inside the light cage, Buffy put her hand out to try and touch the screen.

"You should have gone, Will," Buffy said "All I've done is cause you pain and misery, I'm so sorry."

From above, Willow could feel the tears flooding down her face.

"Haven't you seen, Slayer," Maleus said "You've fought all evils, been the champion of the light, yet you've missed the blindingly obvious when it comes to your True Love."

Willow realised what was going on. She was in tears as it hit her who Buffy's True Love was.

"It's me," Willow whispered "I'm your True Love, Buffy, we've been looking in the wrong place all this time."

"Please," She could see Buffy almost in tears "I don't know who my True Love is."

"Buffy, it's me," Willow shouted.

"She can't hear you," The voice in her head said "She has to figure it out for herself."

"Why?"

The silence deafened Willow. The only thing she could hear was Buffy sobbing. Her heart was breaking with each sob and she, her true love, was in no position to help.

"Tears are not going to open your eyes, Slayer," Maleus taunted.

"Shut up!" Both Willow and Buffy said together.

Laughter echoed around the cavern again.

"Your blindness is going to destroy you and your True Love, Slayer," He said "However, as I need your True Love as well..."

The picture show continued with both Buffy and Willow watching.

"Put aside all normal conventions about love," Maleus said "One of your friends has already shown the way."

Pictures of Willow's relationship with Tara emerged on the screen. Willow smiled sadly as she saw Tara and herself kiss tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Tara," Willow whispered.

"You're telling me that my True Love is a woman," Buffy said.

"At last," Maleus said "It's starting to register."

Buffy looked at the images again. Only one person came to mind. The pictures flashed back to the first time she saw Willow drinking from that fountain at Sunnydale High.

  
  


Halliwell Manor

The three Halliwell sisters and their half sister, Paige, sat in the lounge listening to the Doctor tell them about who they really were and about their relationship with the True Loves.

He also told them about the world that the White Guardian had created for them as a cover for their real task.

"Does Leo know about this?"

"It's one of the reasons why he's here," The Doctor said "It's important that the 'True Loves' remain invisible. The White Guardian has been very careful to map out yours and the True Loves's alternative future. One of you even dies to be replaced by Paige."

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Me," Prue said "Killed by Shax right."

The Doctor nodded.

"Then it has to be me on my own," Prue said.

"The destiny concerns all four of you," The Doctor said "Don't worry, The Charmed Ones will continue. You will have a couple of children, Piper."

"My alternative self will have a couple of children and Leo," Piper said "I assume I'll lose Leo in the process?"

"Things were going to get difficult anyway," The Doctor said "However, that is not your concern."

"We have no choice in this matter," Paige said "We become the protectors for the True Loves for as long as they live."

"As Rassilon ordained," The Doctor said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed in, his face looking sheepish.

"How long have you known?"

"Since the start," Leo said "Even your mother and your grand mother knew. They had been tasked to prepare you for your duties as Protectors."

"Wait a minute," Phoebe said "Is the Warren line genuine?"

"Yes," The Doctor said "We were very careful not to make the protectors stand out. We had to keep the Dark one or anybody looking for the True Loves away from looking here. If they had found the Protectors here, they would have almost certainly found the True Loves as well."

"It seems that somebody has found the True Loves anyway," Paige said.

"Which is why we have to get you off this planet," The Doctor said.

"Whoa!" Phoebe said "Off this planet."

"It's the only way," Leo said "The elders have agreed to lay down a smokescreen to aid your escape. Hence your doubles."

"As have the High Council of the Time Lords and the Guardian of Time, The High Council has adjusted the time matrix so that your alternatives' lives takes a different path," The Doctor said "The only stipulation is that you become my companions until the dust settles. Then you and the True Loves will be taken to a new home, possibly Gallifrey itself."

Piper took Leo's hands.

"Look after our children," Piper said.

"I will," Leo said.

Piper got to her feet as did Prue. Paige and Phoebe remained seated for a moment.

"Everything will seem as normal?" Paige said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Except that Prue dies," Phoebe said.

"In the alternative reality, yes," The Doctor said "Not in this one."

  
  


"See," Prue smiled "Nothing to worry about."

Phoebe and Paige got to their feet.

"Okay," Paige said "We've got some True Loves to save."

She took everybody's hands and they orbed out. As they did so Paige, Piper and Phoebe emerged from the kitchen.

"Leo?" Piper said "We have a problem to deal with."

Leo broke from his distant look and smiled at his 'wife'. He thought about the wife that had just left and hoped that she was prepared for the major surprise about the true relationship between the Protectors and the True Loves that was to come. He wasn't when he was told. It shook him to his very foundations. 

  
  


The Master's Lair

Buffy looked at another scene where Willow was smiling at her.

"Willow is my True Love," Buffy said "Is that what you're saying?"

"At last!" Maleus said.

Willow could feel herself being pushed down the stairs by two beings that came out of nowhere. The commotion caused Buffy to turn around.

"Will?" Buffy said.

Willow was pushed into the light cage. She stumbled in front of Buffy through the force of the push. Buffy helped Willow to her feet. She tried to get at the demons who pushed Willow in, but, was thrown back by some sort of Force Field.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed.

Buffy picked herself up and took Willow's hands.

"You shouldn't have come after me, Will," Buffy said.

"I'm sorry, Buff," Willow said "I had to. Please don't be mad at me."

Buffy lightly touched Willow's head.

"How can I be mad at my best friend and, it seems, True Love?" She said.

The two women suddenly hugged each other. Tears flew freely from both of their eyes.

"Ah!" Maleus mocked "It's nice to see true lovers bond like this."

Both Buffy and Willow faced Maleus, hatred in both of their eyes.

"You've got us now," Buffy said "What are you going to do with us, with the world."

"You, Elizabeth Anne Summers, and you, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, aka The True Loves, are going to be my personal slaves for ever," Maleus said "As for the world, once you are trained in the forces of darkness, the two of you will rule it, under my guidance of course."

"What if we told you to go to hell?" Willow said.

"Oh, you will both submit," Maleus said "You will be turned to the dark side."

"This guy really knows his 'Star Wars'," A voice, a female voice, said.

"Who the hell?..."

The Doctor emerged from the shadows. Maleus rose and roared:

"Time Lord!"

"Yes, Maleus," The Doctor said "It's me, and as you can see, I've brought a few friends. Remember the Protectors of the True Loves?"

"They are a myth," Maleus said.

"I don't feel like a myth," Paige said

Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Prue emerged. Prue sent the two demons who accosted Willow spinning into a wall with the flick of her wrist. They disintegrated into dust.

"Phoebe!" Willow said "Prue, Piper, Paige, what are you guys doing here?"

"What is this?" Buffy said "What's going on."

  
  


"A history lesson for the Maleus," The Doctor said "A repeat of a lesson that he has so seriously flunked. I really should put you into detention, Maleus, for being such a dumb idiot. Instead, I'm going to tell him that he's being used."

"No!"

"You were promised great power, weren't you," The Doctor said.

"I will rule the universe, and with the power of the True Loves, nothing will stop me."

"Where have I heard that before?" Phoebe said.

"Adolph Hitler, Genghis Khan, Napoleon had a nice turn of phrase now and then," The Doctor clicked his fingers "And I forgot Davros."

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Sorry, you haven't met the Daleks yet, you soon will," The Doctor said

"Nevertheless, Maleus, so called ruler of the universe," Another voice said, a voice that made Willow perk her ears up, "You will rule nothing, you are a puppet, a stooge of the Dark One."

The White Guardian emerged and strode in front of the Doctor. The cage suddenly lifted up. Buffy and Willow took the opportunity to run to Piper and Prue. The four hugged.

"Get them out of here," The White Guardian said.

"That's him," Willow said "The voice in my head."

Piper took Willow's hand, whilst Prue took Buffy's. They started running.

"No!" Maleus shouted in fury "You will not deny me, Time Lord! Nor will The Guardian of the Light."

He threw fireballs which was blocked by mental power from the White Guardian. The Doctor moved to help, but, found himself immobilised. 

"You must go, Doctor," The White Guardian said "You must get the Protectors and the True Loves to the Tardis."

"That's in San Francisco."

"No it isn't."

The Doctor heard a very familiar sound from down the corridor. 

"What about you?" 

"The Dark One is here, remember," The White Guardian said.

The Doctor could the sound of battle from down the corridor. He looked at the White Guardian again and then moved down the corridor to see Prue and Buffy fighting demons, giving Willow, Phoebe, Piper and Paige a chance to reach the Tardis door.

"Phoebe."

The Doctor threw the key and Phoebe caught it. She opened the door and bundled Piper, Paige and Willow in. Prue pushed Buffy to the door.

"You can't," Buffy protested.

"I'm supposed to be protecting you," Prue said "Go!"

Buffy entered the Tardis. Prue threw her attacker away from her and, with the help of The Doctor, despatched him. The Doctor pushed Prue into the Tardis.

  
  


Tardis Console Room

The Doctor shut the door and activated the time rotor. The rotor started to oscillate.

"Hang on, this is going to get bumpy."

The Tardis jerked suddenly.

"We're moving," Buffy said "I don't where this is, but, it's moving."

The Doctor stepped back from the console in relief. He looked at his new companions.

"I suggest that you find yourselves rooms," He said "The Black Guardian is going to be pretty pissed with us when he finds out that his plan has been shot to hell."

  
  


"We're heading back to the Magic Box," Buffy said.

"We can't," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Willow said.

"Because the six of us no longer have a place in that world," Piper said.

"What?" Buffy said "Wait a minute, Will and I have a life, we have friends, we have responsibilities."

"That will be taken by others," The Doctor said "The True Loves and their Protectors have a very different destiny."

"You mean that everybody thinks that Buffy and I are dead and that a new Slayer is being called," Willow said.

"Not quite," The Doctor said "Look!"

The Doctor activated the viewing screen. Buffy and Willow could see themselves entering the Magic Box and being hugged by Xander, Giles, Dawn and Anya relieved at their safe return.

"Will, it's us," Buffy said.

She and Willow looked at the Doctor, Phoebe, Piper, Prue and Paige.

"Their lives will take an interesting turn," The Doctor said "As will the alternative Charmed Ones. Some of the turns will be good, others not so."

Phoebe put her arm around Prue and hugged her, as did Piper and Paige.

"Don't worry," Prue said "I'll have you guys, as well as Buffy and Willow."

Buffy and Willow looked at that gesture and put two and two together. Prue in that alternative life was going to die.

"However," The Doctor said "That doesn't concern any of you any more. Your destinies are completely different. The True Loves and the Protectors will be...."

The Doctor smiled.

"That will be telling," The Doctor said "Let's say there's a little more to the True Love legend that hasn't been properly disclosed about the relationship between the True Loves and their Protectors."

"What?" Buffy, Willow, Prue, Piper, Paige and Phoebe said together.

The Doctor tapped his nose. Buffy, Willow, Piper, Paige, Prue and Phoebe looked at each other in complete bewilderment. They saw the White Guardian emerge on the screen, obviously victorious against Maleus.

"Good to see you, my friend," The Doctor said.

"And I you, Doctor," The White Guardian said "The Dark One will be looking for you now, you must keep the True Loves away from him at all cost."

"Excuse me," Buffy said "What about those doubles of ours?"

"And ours," Prue said.

"It'll fool him for a while," The White Guardian said "However, the Dark One is wily, he will find out. You know what you must do, Doctor."

The Doctor sighed.

"Yes, I do," He said.

He looked at the console to decide how to connect up the new randomiser that he had to build.

"Good luck, my friend," The White Guardian said "and to the True Loves and their Protectors. I was hoping you wouldn't need to adjust to your new lives so soon. However, you will find out a lot about each other over the coming few months and years, something in particular very surprising."

The screen went blank.

"What?" Buffy said in exasperation.

  
  


The Doctor was already at work at the console readjustment.

"They are driving us nuts," Paige said.

"I think we ought to find rooms as The Doctor suggested," Piper said "The Doctor isn't going to tell us."

The six women left the console room. The Doctor looked up from his work.

"I hope you're ready for that surprise," The Doctor said "I wasn't when The White Guardian told me."

He chuckled and got on with his work.

  
  


The End of True Loves

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
